There exists a need in the art for computer technology system for message protocols products and packages that communicate seamless on a wide-area network (WAN), a local-area network (LAN), a wireless network, a digital subscriber line (DSL) network, a frame relay network, an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network, a virtual private network (VPN). In certain industries, development and implementation of new products and services for customers and potential customers is a process and new tangible technologically based services can provide tangible benefits to society.